The Present Ain't What It Used To Be aka Back to the 1910s
by Chase McFly
Summary: Doc, Marty Junior, and Suzy end up in a Tannenized 2015. Doc and MJ must go back to 1985 to fix the mess. However, things get complicated when their actions in 1985 start erasing Marlene from existence and Doc goes to 1914. Now, Marty Junior needs to save Doc from being killed in 1915- but many crazy events delay their return to 2015.
1. Chapter 1

"Did we make it? Are we back?" asked Martin McFly Junior. Suddenly, a taxicab jerked them out of the sky, and they landed.

"I assume." said Doc. "Suzy, you're house is nearby, correct?"

"Two blocks away, to be precise." said Suzy.

"Very well," said Doc. "Let's go to Suzy's house first, then Junior's." Once they got to Suzy's house, Doc found a bag.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Doc.

"I have no idea-"Junior began. "Oh, look: There are bars on Suzy's windows."

"What-"Suzy gasped. He was right!

"Go inside, Suzy. I'm sure everything's okay." Doc said. Suzy banged on the door.

"Hello? anybody home?" she asked. Doc and Marty Junior drove off, even though MJ did not want to go.

Once they arrived at MJ's house, MJ noticed something was wrong. The fence his dad installed in 2014 was missing and the mailbox was red, not black. He looked into the bathroom window. A 10-year old girl was brushing her teeth. Her brother then walked in.

"Peeping tom!" He shouted. Their parents then walked in. They opened the window.

"Get away from our house, you weirdo!" said the mom.

"We ain't sellin', ya hear? Don't cha terrorize us again!" said the dad.

"I have the wrong house!" said a scared Junior, running away.

The neighborhood was a mess. The sign said, "Helldale: The Address of Satan." He finally saw a newspaper. It read, "Thursday, October 22nd, 2015". Marty Junior looked around. This street looked very littered and wrecked. The sign said, "Park Lane-Oakhurst Street Comple". The newspaper was called the " Tannen Valley Telegraph". Tannen Valley? Suddenly, a man appeared.

"Back off!" he said. Junior was so scared that he ran off- and bumped right into someone.

She had a familiar face. Could it be?

"Marlene?" asked Junior.

"Marty!" said Marlene. "You're just in time for the concert!"

"What concert?" asked MJ."

"The annual Tannen Valley Biker Concert that goes with the biker's convention. Want to to go get some vodka?" Marlene asked.

"Vodka? I'm underage, and I don't drink that!" said MJ.

"What do you mean? You've drank vodka since you were the appropriate age, 14!" said Marlene.

"Marlene!" shouted a voice.

"That's my boyfriend. Coming, Michael!" Marlene said.

MJ saw that the businesses were all Tannen- themed. Then, he saw the mall. It was called, "Tannen's Pleasure Paradise". He looked at a sign that said, "Tannen Museum + Restaurant". Then, he saw Cliff Tannen, dressed in a fancy outfit, looking out of a window. Along came Griff's uncle, Biff Tannen Junior.

"Well, well, well! Martin McFly Junior. I thought I got rid of you for my bro! I can't let you in-" Biff Junior began. Then Griff's aunt, Tiffany, came out of the building.

"Need help, bro?" she asked.

"I sure do," said Biff Junior. Tiff knocked Marty Junior out.

"Jennifer! That no-good kid of yours is back!" said Tiff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom? Is that you?" asked Marty Junior.

"Just relax. You've been out for two hours." said his mom.

"I had a horrible nightmare," said MJ.

"You're safe at home, on the 27th floor." said Jennifer.

"27th floor?!" shouted Junior, waking up. He could tell this wasn't home. And what happened to his mom? "Mom, you look so… sleep-deprived and depressed." Junior said.

"Marty, it's just me, your mother , Jennifer." said Jennifer. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Jennifer!" shouted a voice.

"It's your father!" said Jennifer.

"My father?" asked Marty Junior. That didn't sound like his dad. As the man walked in, MJ realized that it was Cliff Tannen!

"My father!" shouted MJ.

"Jennifer- Marty Junior! You're supposed to be in Ireland, you little twit! Did you get out of another boarding school? Jennifer, do you know how much money I've spent on that no-good kid of yours? On both of them?" said Cliff.

"You've spoiled Griff rotten. Is he all that matters to you?" asked Jennifer. "Our children need good lives, and not just Griff."

"Griff is my kid, not yours. It's not my fault your son, Marty Junior is as much of a bottomface as his old man was." said Cliff.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Marty. You're not even half the man he was!" said Jennifer. Cliff pushed her to the ground.

"That's it, Cliff. I'm leaving." Jennifer said angrily.

"If you leave, I'll cut off your kids." said Cliff.

"Will you cut off Griff, too?" asked Jennifer.

"Never. He's my biological son. Not like your idiotic, rebellious daughter and Marty, who you had with Martin Senior." said Cliff.

"My daughter has a name. It's Marlene. She's not rebellious, and don't you dare call her that again! Don't cut my kids off, please! I'm sorry! I'll stay! Fine!" said Jennifer.

"Don't tell your Marla or Martin about our argument." said Cliff.

"Okay." said Jennifer.

"Marty, I'm gonna be back in an hour, so get lost!" Cliff said.

"Mom, why are you agreeing with him?" asked Junior as they sat down.

"He is my husband, and he takes care of all of us." said Jennifer.

"Mom, how is he your husband? Why'd you leave Dad for him?" asked Junior.

"Leave dad? Marty, are you okay?" asked Jennifer.

"No! I'm not okay! I want to know one thing: where's my father? Martin McFly Senior." said Junior.

"Marty-your father- is in the same place he's been for 12 years." Jennifer cried. "O-Oak Park Cemetery!" She kept crying. Junior decided to leave, and he went to find the cemetery.

Once he arrived, he looked around. He hoped his mom had been wrong, that his dad's grave wasn't here. But there it was. It read:

_In Loving Memory_

_Martin Seamus McFly Senior_

_June 12__th__, 1968-May 26__th__, 2003_

_Beloved father, son, and husband_

_Erected by his closest relatives._

"No! This can't be happening!" shouted Marty Junior. "May 26th, 2003!"

"I'm afraid it is happening, Junior. All of it!" said a voice from behind him.

"Doc!" said MJ. "Do you know what happened to him? May 26th, 2003?"

"Yes, Junior, I know." said Doc.


	3. Chapter 3

"While we were in the future," Doc explained as he drew a line on a blackboard in his lab. "The timeline skewed into this tangent. See, this 'x' means the past. Now, the timeline skewed somewhere in the past to create this alternate 2015." He drew a '2015' and then a line protruding from the x that went under 2015. He wrote '2015A' on the line. "Alternate to you, me, and Suzy, but reality for everyone else." Doc continued. Then, there was a knock on the door. In walked Suzy.

"Doc! I found you! You won't believe it, but Cliff Tannen is mayor, and his wealthy father became mayor in 1985. " said Suzy.

"Any idea how Biff Tannen got wealthy?" asked Marty Junior. "He wasn't wealthy before."

"I don't know how, but this odd newspaper features him with something in his pocket. See?" said Suzy. Doc got his magnifier camera out. He zoomed in on the object in Biff Tannen's pocket. It said "Gray's Sports Almanac 1980- 2030".

"Great Scott!" said Doc. He picked up the odd bag he'd found. "Talk about Déjà vu!" Doc said. "Do you remember when the 2010-2060 computer almanac that Marty Junior irresponsibly bought in 2075 ended up in Griff's hands, leading him to cause the nightmare 2045 that we had to get home to prevent?"

"Yes," said Junior, while Suzy said, "I thought it was a dream!"

"Well, it's happened again. Except Junior didn't buy the almanac, and we can't go home again, since our home is erased from existence, replaced by 2015A. We need to ask Biff when he got that almanac, how, and where as well. May I choose a volunteer to ask Biff?" said Doc.

"Wait, Doc," said Marty Junior. "Why did you ask Griff in 2045A?"

"I didn't want to risk you guys getting shot to death in the future. You see, you were the younger versions of your counterparts. if you died, there would be a major paradox. It was your destiny to return home, so that Griff would marry you, Suzy, after killing you, Marty Junior. If you never grew into your counterparts, the whole alternate world would be different. It's all very confusing, thinking about future yous from a timeline that's been erased. Pop always told me about a nightmarish world caused by our era Biff that he and Marty Senior had to fix. I guess that's resurfaced in this new timeline, but differently." said Doc.

"I'll go ask him, Doc, alright? Just to stop your yapping." said Marty Junior. "Goodbye."

Marty Junior ran through the neighborhood. It used to be called "Bill Clinton Drive", but now it was "Biff Tannen Drive" in this timeline. As he passed the building known as "MacTannen's", he noticed its golden arches overlapping a golden cross to form a stylized "MT" on its sign, much like how MacDonald's golden arches overlapped to form an "M" on the MacDondald's' signs. Up next was "Tannen Valley Theater of Live Sex Acts", "Tannen Pawnbrokers", "Café Tannen", and an assortment of nude-related buildings. Junior wandered why Tannens were so into pornography. Ah, yes, there it was, past "The War Zone" and the building that should've been "Blast From The Past", "Time To Shoot", the ever-expanding Tannen Pleasure Paradise Museum+ Restaurant, which took over several lots of Courthouse Square. Behind it was the Tannen Pleasure Paradise Hotel, located where the Courthouse Mall was in his timeline. Marty Junior walked into the fancy hotel, and asked for the owner's room. He was sent to the 26th floor, where he saw an elegantly dressed old man snoozing on a couch.

"Biff?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Biff. He woke up. "Whadaya want, kid?" asked Biff.

"Does "Gray's Sport's Almanac" ring a bell?" asked Junior. Biff got off of the couch, and asked Marty Junior to follow him. They went to a room labeled "The Safe Room".

"Start talkin' kid, what else do you know about that book?" asked Biff, as they entered the room.

"First, tell me how, where, and when you got it." said Marty Junior.

"September 7th, 1985, that's when. Anyway, I was just waxing my truck, since it was just cleaned after it got muddy. Then, this strange teenager shows up. I think he's my son, but he says he's a distant relative of mine. I ask him if he's related to the old codger I met in '55, he says, "Yeah, I'm his grandson." and then he lays this book on me. Says that the book's got every sporting event till 2030. He says it's real this time, and he keeps convincin' me that it'll work. I finally accept, and I keep it locked up in that safe on the wall now. That's all I remember. Can't expect much from an old codger like me. Oh yeah. it helped me and my sons to gain wealth, power, and fame. He also said that if a crazy scientist, curly-haired girl or a boy with a funny cap asks about that book, I should-" Biff said. He then took out a gun. "I never thought it would be you !" he shouted. Biff attempted to chase Marty Junior, but his old age slowed him down.

Meanwhile, in Doc's lab…

"Suzy," said Doc. "Should we go look for Marty Junior now?"

"Hmm." said Suzy. " What if we get killed?"

"Unlikely!" said Doc.

"It is to likely!" said Suzy.

"Is not!" said Doc.

"Is too!" said Suzy.

"If that's the way, you want it, then goodbye!" shouted Doc, as he stormed out the door. Then, Suzy saw a dog walk in through the doggie door.

"This looks like the dog Doc found in 2045A. It ran off when we returned to 2015. Why does it smell like Eau De Marlene, the special perfume Marlene invented last week? Marlene must have accidentally sprayed it on the dog in the real 2015. Oh yeah, the dog jumped onto the Jaguar on the trip to 2045, and must have returned to the Jag when we were heading to 2015A, and now it is here. Interesting. I'm going to call you Edison." said Suzy. " I wander where Doc is…"

Meanwhile…

Doc's POV:

I look around. Yes, the Tannens have really messed up Hill Valley, which is usually called "The Town of Tomorrow". Now, it looks more like the black hole of Calcutta. Ah, there it is: The Tannen Pleasure Paradise Hotel. What's that? It sounds like Marty Junior! I'm coming! Flying circuits on. Up, up, and away. I'm flying the Jaguar to the roof to save Marty Junior!

Marty Junior's POV:

Oh, come on, come on, Doc, please get here! Biff is going to use the gun that killed my father on me! I see the Jaguar- Doc, get over here! Yes! Doc is here!

"Fine, Biff, I'll jump off of the roof!" I say. Doc is here! I jump. I land on the hood, and we fly upwards.

"Now, Doc!" I shout. Doc throws the sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator at Biff, which knocks him out. "Doc, we have to go to back to 1985!" I say.

"Interesting." Doc says. "Let's head back now!" I get into the Jag, and we set the destination. We then accelerate to 88 miles per hour, and break the time barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Author POV:

"Doc, where's Suzy?" asked Marty Junior.

"We had an argument." said Doc.

"So you left her in 2015A?" asked Junior.

"Don't worry, we'll succeed, and the timeline will simply change around her. If we don't, she'll be erased from existence- along with us." said Doc.

"Woah, Doc look!" said Junior, when he saw a sign. Junior read aloud: "Hilldale Housing Development Opening this October! It will be the address of success.'"

"It is astounding to see your neighborhood being built," replied Doc. Then, they landed behind the billboard. "Here's a walkie-talkie, so we can keep in contact. Your job is to find Griff and Biff. I will keep watch of the Jaguar. You can go now." said Doc. Marty Junior started walking, but then he stopped.

"Doc," he asked. "Won't Suzy be confused if your lab suddenly gets cleaned up?"

"No," said Doc. "When the timeline changes, Suzy won't remember anything after returning from 2045. She may be confused about how she got to my lab, but new memories will come to her. We can't forget 2015A because we are in 1985."

"Okay," said Marty Junior, even though he didn't understand. He then walked away.

Marty Junior took a good look at the town. It appeared to be a suburban slum, with 80's cars driving around. He then walked into a clothing store, and bought a black leather jacket, sunglasses, and a hat. He tried on his new clothes, and walked out. When he walked out, he took notice of a few things. A sign said, "Get free compact disks at your compact disk retailer!" Marty Junior knew that CDs were falling out of everyday use in the 2010s, so he found it interesting. The courthouse square was horribly run-down, with its abandoned buildings and the theater was an "Assembly of Christ" church. There were adult bookstores and the Courthouse Mall looked bad. As he walked towards the courthouse, he noticed an aerobics studio on the site of the café, and a building called, "The Third Eye" was next door. Then, he saw a Tannen waxing a truck. The Tannen then headed towards The Third Eye, and Marty Junior could tell it was Biff. Junior moved, and saw Griff coming from behind a tree.

"Hey, Biff!" Griff shouted.

"Cliff, how many times do I have to tell you-" Biff began.

"I'm not Cliff, I'm just a distant relative of yours." said Griff. Biff stepped closer.

"I see the resemblance. Whadaya want?" asked Biff.

"I have something for you!" said Griff .

"Are ya related to the old codger I met in '55, by any chance? You are a lot like him." said Biff.

"Uh, yeah. I'm his grandson." answered Griff. "Anyway, this book will make you rich. It's got every sporting event until 2030."

Marty Junior snuck past them, and got in the truck's bed. One minute later, Biff and Griff got into the truck. Since there was a window separating the rear seat from the bed, Marty Junior couldn't hear them. As they drove, Marty Junior thought he saw someone he knew. Could it be?

"Mom, is that you?" he mumbled.

"What is it?" asked Jennifer. Suddenly, Marty Junior realized he was looking straight at his future mom.

"You're Jennifer Parker!" Marty Junior shouted.

"Yeah, who are you? You look familiar, a lot like a boy I've seen in school, in fact." said Jennifer. Marty Junior didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile, from inside the truck, Biff noticed Marty Junior's black hat.

"An intruder, eh?" asked Biff. He opened his bed using his truck's unique open-truck's-bed button. He then raised the car upward a little, causing MJ to tumble out of the bed, and land in the road. Jennifer ran up to them, and saw that Biff's truck window was open.

"How could you do that a poor, cute boy?" she asked.

"Listen, you hottie." said Griff. "He was intruding in our truck! Ya got that?"

"I get it all right, you… buffoon! You're a big bully, that's what! You deserve this!" shouted Jennifer. She punched him in the jaw. Griff fell into the seat, unconscious. "What's this?" she asked, picking up the almanac. "!980-2030! I can make a fortune!" Jennifer slid it into her book bag.

For now, she had more important things to think about. She ran over to Marty Junior. He was unconscious, still.

"Poor guy." Jennifer said. She picked him up, but he was kind of heavy. She guessed that she was heavy, too. _Teen years are weird, _thought Jennifer. She didn't know what to do. Jennifer tried hanging MJ from her back, as she got on her bike and pedaled.

Back at Hilldale,-or the beginning of it, since most of it wasn't built- Doc tried to call Marty on the walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" asked Jennifer's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Who is this? Where's Marty?" asked Doc.

"This is Jennifer Parker. Who's Marty?" came the response.

"Miss Parker, why do you have my other walkie-talkie?" asked Doc.

"I just found it in this boy's pocket." responded Jennifer.

"May you describe this boy to me?" asked Doc.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, five foot four, funny cap, cool shoes, too-big jacket-" Jennifer began.

"Great Scott!" said Doc. "Miss Parker, stay right where you are. I'll be there in a jiffy. Leave my friend alone, on a bench or something, while you wait!" Doc checked the clocktower photo from 1885. His eyes then looked at the center, where Marlene was. She looked like a headless torso with legs. "It's like she's being erased from existence!" shouted Doc. He needed to figure out why. _Well, enough of that, _Doc thought, as he walked away from Hilldale, and headed towards Courthouse Square..

Along the way, he found an interesting-looking street called "Skateboard Avenue". Doc decided to walk down it. Even though they had to save Marlene's existence, that didn't mean he couldn't explore the '80s, too. While walking down the street, Doc saw Marty Senior, who he thought was Marty Junior. He walked over to him. He was laying down on his back, and there was a skateboard clasped between his feet, which were facing a tree. Doc lifted Marty Senior up, and walked off.

When Doc got to Courthouse Square, he saw Marty Junior was on a bench, unconscious. Biff's truck was coming back. Doc watched. Griff got out.

"Yo, hot girl. I wantcha to know that I gotta thing for you." said Griff to Jennifer.

"I'll never love you!" shouted Jennifer.

"That might change!" shouted Griff. He pushed Jennifer into the car. "Now, let's have some action!" said Griff. Doc was really horrified. He woke up Marty Senior.

"What happened?" Marty Senior asked.

"Nevermind that now! Look at that truck!" shouted Doc.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Marty Senior. He ran over to the truck. He opened the door, and said, "What the heck is going on- Tannen!"

Griff looked at him, and said, "McFly! Get away from the car!"

"No!" said Marty Senior.

"Help!" shouted Jennifer. "What are you doing to this poor girl?" asked Marty Senior.

"It's none of your business! Go away!" said Griff.

"Leave that girl alone!" shouted Marty Senior.

"I'd rather do this!" shouted Griff. Griff started to strangle Marty Senior. Marty Senior decided to do the only thing that he thought would work-he made a fist, and hit Griff right on the jaw. Griff fell against the truck, and Marty Senior saw Jennifer. They shook hands.

"I'm Marty McFly." said Marty Senior.

"Jennifer Parker." said Jennifer. "Haven't I seen you around Hill Valley High?"

"It's highly probable. I think you're in my social studies class." said Marty Senior.

"I think so, too." said Jennifer.

" Hey, so you know about the "Welcome Festival" they're having on the 14th?" asked Marty Senior.

"Yeah, but I don't know why it's then, since September 2nd was our first day of school." said Jennifer.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Marty Senior.

"I would love too!" said Jennifer.

"Let's have a meeting at Elmo's Rib Café tomorrow, ok?" asked Marty.

"Like a date?" asked Jennifer.

"Kinda." said Marty. Jennifer blushed.

"See you tomorrow, then." said Jennifer. As Jennifer walked, she dropped her book bag. Marty Senior ran to pick it up, but Doc beat him to it.

"Excuse me, but this is my book." said Doc. He took the book out, and gave Jennifer back her book bag. He looked at the photo. Marlene was back.

"Good," thought Doc, and went to wake up Marty Junior.

"Woah, what happened?" asked Marty Junior, as he awoke. He looked around, and saw his parents walking together. He saw Griff unconscious by a truck. Then, Biff ran up.

"There's my truck!" shouted Biff. He drove off, leaving Griff behind.

"We've had a crazy day," said Doc. Marty Junior got off of the bench.

"What are we going to do with Griff?" MJ asked.

"I'll wake him up!" said Doc. Doc went over too him. "Griff, where's your time machine?" asked Doc. "Tell me, and I'll give you the book back!"

"Oh, really?" asked Griff.

"Yes, really." said Doc.

"Alright, it's behind the café-I mean aerobics studio." Griff answered.

"Thanks." said Doc, knocking Griff out. Doc and Marty Junior then picked up Griff, and carried him to the car. Suddenly, it got really cloudy. Rain began to fall. Lightning started to flash. Happily, the time-travelers quickly got into the time machine, and accelerated very quickly to 88 miles an hour. Suddenly, in a large flash of purple electricity, the time machine had broken the time barrier.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they arrived in 2045, Junior could make out himself, Doc, and Suzy talking two buildings away from where they were.

"See that stack of DVDs?" asked Doc. "We'll put Griff on them."

"Okay." said Marty Junior. So, they picked him up, and put him on the stack. Then, Doc and Junior noticed their other selves coming.

"I have an idea!" said Doc. He set the destination time for September 7th, 1985. Doc whispered something to MJ. MJ then ran towards their other selves.

"Guys, you've got to come back with me!" shouted Marty Junior to Younger Doc, Younger Junior, and Suzy.

"Where?" asked Younger Doc.

"Back to the past!" said Older Marty Junior. "Hurry! Get in the time machine!"

Older Doc then came, and grabbed Younger Marty Junior. Older Marty Junior grabbed Younger Doc. They hurried into the time machine. Doc started the engine, and accelerated to 88 miles per hour.

As they landed in 1985, Doc described the plan. "My Marty Junior and I will get out, and you guys shall go back to 2045 to get your Jaguar, so you can return to 2015. Bring Griff and the truck along, too. Got that?"

"Yes," said Younger Doc.

"Bye," said Older Doc. He and Marty Junior then got out of the time machine. They saw their Jaguar.

Doc got in, and said, "Don't get in yet, MJ. The time circuits are malfunctioning. You need to burn this almanac!" said Doc. Doc flew up into the air, and looked for the almanac, but instead of the almanac, he found a laptop case. Doc threw it out. Marty caught it. It was the exact laptop case that held the computer almanac. Marty couldn't believe it. The laptop had been there all this time. He took out a match box, and lit the computer on fire. The plastic melted, and then Marty Junior smashed it until it was useless. Then, a huge bolt of lightning came and struck the flux capacitor. This event caused the Jaguar to rapidly spin around in the air. Suddenly, Marty Junior was nearly blinded by a flash of light.

Marty Junior spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Doc, come in, Doc."

There was no response. Marty Junior tried again with, "Doc, do you read me?" Nothing but static. Marty Junior looked up in the sky. He saw a fiery, backwards "99" in the sky, but nothing else could show that Doc had ever been here at all. Then, Marty Junior saw a car heading towards him. It appeared to be a dark sedan of some sort. The car got closer and closer, until it finally stopped. A man got out.

"Is your name Calvin McFly?" the man asked.

"Uh, er, yes?" asked Marty Junior, curious.

"I have a letter for you. Read it!" the man said. Marty Junior took it, and opened it. It read:

_Dear Marty Junior,_

_If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, the lightning bolt sent me back to 1914. The time circuits-" _"1914!" shouted Marty Junior. He looked at the bottom of the letter. It read, "_Your friend in time, Doctor Verne N. "Doc" Brown, August 26__th__, 1915 _

"1915!" shouted Marty Junior.

"Is something wrong, kid?" asked the man.

"The Doc's alive! He's in the 1910s, but he's alive!" shouted Marty Junior.

"Kid, what is this all about?" asked the man. "Do you need help?"

"There's only one man who can help me!" shouted Marty Junior. He ran off, clutching the envelope.

MJ approached the rainy courthouse square, and decided to run for cover. He ran into the aerobics studio. The owner, Lou Carruthers Jr., a man in his fifties, stared at Marty Junior's strange clothes.

Lou Jr. finally asked,"What are you doing here?"

"May I use the phone?" asked Junior.

"It's in the back," said the Lou Jr.

0000000000000

Marty Junior looked through the phone book. He scanned the Browns. There was Dr. Emmett Brown, at 1646 John F. Kennedy Drive. Marty Junior tore the page out, and closed up the phone book. He left the studio from a back exit. He saw a car coming, a Plymouth. Those cars were no longer made in 2015. Marty Junior flagged down the Plymouth, and the car stopped.

"Hi, Marty!" said the driver. Upon close inspection, Marty Junior could see that he was wearing a badge that read, "Dave McFly".

"Uncle Dave?" asked Junior.

"Is something wrong, Marty? Why do you think I'm your uncle? You're not married." said Uncle Dave.

"Sorry!" said Junior. "Where's John F. Kennedy Drive?"

"Marty! That's where Dr. Brown lives. He's your best friend! Surely you must know by now!" said Dave.

"I just, er, forgot." said Junior. "Tell me where it is again." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Block past Maple." Dave said.

"Block past Maple?" asked Marty Junior. "That's Bill Clinton Drive."

"Who the heck is Bill Clinton?" asked Dave.

"Uh, nevermind. Look I gotta go. See you later." said Marty Junior.

As he walked off, Dave said, "Marty must be very confused tonight!"

Junior came to Dr. Brown's house. He rang the doorbell. Dr. Brown opened the door. "Hi, Marty." said Dr. Brown.

"I'm not Marty. I'm his future son, Marty Junior. I need your help to get me back to the year 2015." said Marty Junior.

"If you're Marty's son, then how could you have gotten here? The time machine isn't done yet." said Dr. Brown.

"Well, uh, in the future, you have this son. He invents a time machine as well. Through a series of complicated events, he ended up in 1914, and I'm stuck here." said Marty Junior.

"I don't believe it. I need more proof." said Dr. Brown.

"Here's my driver's license. It expires in 2017. And I was born in 1998. Look at this photo of me and my sister." said Marty Junior.

Dr. Brown looked at the photo and gasped. "It's Marlene! I haven't seen her for 30 years!" he said. "I believe you now! Anyway, how do you know that this "son" of mine is in the past?"

"He sent me a letter." said Junior. Dr. Brown took it, and read:

_"Dear Marty Junior,_

_If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, the lightning bolt sent me back to 1914. The time circuits are malfunctioning, and the flying circuits died. I told the locals that my family moved to Florida in 1895, but I had missed Hill Valley, so that is why I moved back. Due to the fact that my birth year was 1888, making me 26 this year, I was proud of my minus ten year rejuvenation, since I really am 37 years old. I set myself up as a mechanic, but can't find proper items to fix the Jaguar. I decided to bury it in the Delgado Mine, adjacent to the old cemetery. All that I want you to do is unbury it, and bring it back to the 1985 residence of my dad-"_ That's me!"- ._ After that, he should fix the time circuits with '80s components and fill the tank with gas, so that you can return to 2015 and destroy the time machine. DO NOT- I repeat DO NOT- come back here to get me. It is a simpler, nicer time, and I love it so much. I wish you and Suzy best wishes,_

_Your friend in time, _

_Dr. Verne N. "Doc" Brown, August 26__th__, 1915_

_VNB_

"His name is "Verne"?" asked Dr. Brown once he finished the letter. "That's funny, because Jules Verne is my favorite author. As your father would say, heavy."

"Why are things so heavy in the past?" asked Marty Junior. "Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?"

"Ha ha ha." said Dr. Brown. "We need to get a good night sleep. Early tomorrow morning, we're going to the cemetery to search for your time machine, ok?"

"Ok," said Marty Junior.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Dr. Brown, here we are." said Marty Junior. They were at the cemetery. It had gone out of use in the late 1950s, so it was old and abandoned. The graves were deteriorating. Junior was generally creeped out by this. He tried not to think about it as he and Doctor Brown walked towards the Delgado mine. A feeling of strangeness came over Dr. Brown, as if he was remembering something.

"Great Scott!" shouted Dr. Brown. "I saw the Jaguar 30 years ago! So did your dad! We didn't dare touch it, because a note said "Do not touch until 1985, or you will cause a major paradox that can rip the fabric of the space time continuum and destroy the entire universe!" On January 1st, I noticed that the Delgado Mine had been fixed up, and I didn't want to cause another explosion, but with you here… Let's just say I brought dynamite! Let's blast!" Dr. Brown ran over to the mine, and planted his dynamite there. Marty Junior tripped over a grave, and was shocked because it read:

_Here Lies_

_Verne Newton Brown_

_Born October 29__th__, 1888_

_Died September 1__st __,1915_

_Shot in the back_

_by Buck Tannen_

_over a feud between their fathers_

"KABOOM!"

Marty Junior saw the source of the noise. It was Dr. Brown's dynamite, and it had exploded the fixed up section of the mine. MJ ran over to Dr. Brown, and said, "Doctor Brown?"

"Yes?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Somehow you end up in the 1880s, get married, have two sons, and leave. The son I know was born in 1888." said Marty Junior.

"Tell me more." said Dr. Brown.

"He's dead." said MJ.

"Well, he would be around 97 or 98 by now, considering his 1888 birth, so it would be logical for him to have died of old age, although in actuality, he would be 107 or 108 now, and he could've possibly died in the seventies, when he was in his biological eighties and early nineties. Did he?" asked Dr. Brown.

"He died before that." said MJ.

"The 1960s?" asked Doctor Brown.

"He died long before 1985." said MJ.

"How long ago? Thirty years? Fifty?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Seventy. On September 1st ." said MJ.

"Great Scott! That's only almost a week after he writes the letter! You must go back in time, and save him!" said Doctor Brown.

"Dr. Brown, don't we have to find the Jaguar first?" asked Marty Junior.

"Precisely!" said Dr. Brown. Then, Junior noticed a wall.

"Look! VNB!" said Junior.

"His initials?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Yes." said MJ.

"That means the time machine is right through this wall!" said Dr. Brown. "At least that was the case in 1955!" Dr. Brown started to dig. Eventually, they finished digging, and looked at the Jaguar. It appeared that the years had not been kind to the time machine. It was very rusty with no wheels. The folding fabric roof had deteriorated long ago, and the car was full of cracks.

"This car needs fixing! Marty Junior, you wouldn't mind living in the 80s for a week, would you?"

"Of course! I could spend a week in 1985. You could show me around-" Junior began.

"That is completely out of the question! You must not leave my house! Anything you do could have serious repercussions on future events!"

"Ugh, fine!" said MJ.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Doctor Brown left to find some new components for the time machine, so MJ snuck out. He explored 80's Hill Valley, and bumped into someone. MJ realized he was staring at himself! However, he then kept reminding himself "This is 1985" and he understood that this was actually his father, not him. The blue eyes should've given it away.

"Who are you?" asked Marty Senior.

"My name's, ah, Calvin Martin Klein the Third." said Junior. "Who are you?"

"Hey, are you related to the guy who got my parents together? Oh, and my name's Martin Seamus McFly… the First." said Marty Senior.

"Yeah, I'm his son. Nice to meet you, Martin." said Marty Junior.

"Well, I have to go see someone. Nice to meet you too, Calvin." said Marty Senior.

"Who are you meeting with?' asked Junior.

"Jennifer Parker. She's the prettiest girl in school. I have romantic feelings for her, and she has romantic feelings for me. She didn't tell me. I just know. Bye." said Marty Senior.

"Bye." said Marty Junior, as Marty Senior walked off. Marty Junior then headed back home. He saw Dr. Brown pulling in to the driveway in his Delorean. Quickly, MJ ran into the house, and sat on a couch. He grabbed a 1950 magazine and pretended to read it. Then, Dr. Brown walked in, and said, "I have replaced most of the Jaguar's ruined features with 80s versions of those materials. Don't worry though, it still looks the same."

"I see." said MJ. "When will I leave?"

"The 13th at best," Doctor Brown responded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the 12th, Dr. Brown bought 1910's clothes for Junior. Junior tried them on.

"Dr. Brown, these clothes are to fancy to be proper attire!" said Junior.

"I've seen movies. It's fine!" said Dr. Brown.

"But Dr. Brown, Michael Kitchen never wore anything like this!" shouted MJ.

"Who?" asked Doctor Brown.

"Nevermind." said MJ.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day finally came. MJ was going back to 1915. They were on an old, abandoned road by an equally old and abandoned gas station. MJ got into the car, and started to accelerate to 88 miles per hour.

"Vaya con dios!" shouted Dr. Brown, as he shot his gun up in the air. The Jaguar raced down the empty road, and reached 88 miles per hour, breaking the time barrier.

**Note: I'm not sure whether to end this story here, or continue on with the 1915 scenes. If you have any ideas, let me know. I already will have Doc saving a cousin of his and Marty Junior ending Doc's death. Thank you! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

N_ote: Well, I'm back. After thinking about it for a while, I've finally decided to continue on with the 1915 scenes and make my longest story ever! Unfortunately, the sequel will become very short due to this. Now-oh yeah, Back To The Future is not mine. On with the story! _

Marty Junior suddenly found himself in a desert-like area. He saw a sign that read, "Pohatchee Drive-In Coming Winter 1916." As he drove the car down the street, he saw people staring at him. Suddenly, a 1911 Ford came down the road, and headed straight for the Jaguar. Then, everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, is that you?" asked Marty Junior.

"There, there now." said the woman. "You've been asleep for six hours."

"I dreamt that I had to go back in time to save my friend." said Junior.

"You're safe and sound in 1915." said the woman.

"1915!" shouted MJ. He bolted awake. This woman was not his mother. "Who're you?" asked MJ.

"The name's McFly. Amanda McFly. Anyway, we're sorry about running into your… thing. All our kids were with us, and they made such a big racket, that we couldn't concentrate on the road, so we crashed our car into your thing. We weren't hurt badly, but you were. We called a tow-truck, and walked home. You're kind of heavy, you know?" said the woman. When Marty Junior said nothing, she then added, "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Sure," said Marty Junior.

"Meet the family!" said Amanda McFly, as they arrived in the kitchen. Marty Junior was surprised to see the 4 children, who looked so familiar. The oldest, a girl who was 9, had the exact same hair, eye shape, and complexion as his grandmother did when she was that age. The older boy looked just like his Grandpa, except for a few differences, such as lighter, straighter brown hair, more noticeable green eyes, and a 1910s outfit. He seemed no more than 7 years old. A 4-year old boy who seemed to resemble Marty Junior himself was playing with his baby sister as the other family members ate.

"What is your name?" asked William McFly as Marty Junior sat at the table.

" Mc- uh, Mike Kitchen!" Junior quickly said.

"Well, Mr. Kitchen, tell us about yourself." said William.

"Er," said Marty Junior. "My mom is named Jennifer, and my dad is named, uh, George. They sent me to stay with a relative-" Marty Junior stopped, and looked out the window. "It's getting late," said Junior.

"You're welcome to spend the night here," said William.

"Sure!" said Marty Junior.


	8. Chapter 8

After Marty Junior left his ancestors' house the next morning, he headed into town. He looked around. The first place he saw was "Statler Ford". He saw other buildings that did not exist in his time, like the "newly- constructed" Hill Valley Apartments, which had been demolished in the early 2000s to make way for an ice cream shop. There were a few "For Sale" buildings that looked new for 1915, as well as a theater called the "Valley Farms Cinema", where the Art Museum was in his time period. There was also a sign shop, which was next to the old Essex Theater. Then, he came across a building called, "Chester's Saloon", which appeared to be a replacement for the old "Palace Saloon" from 1885. He went in, and noticed that it didn't look too different from its predecessor. He sat down, and called the bartender.

"Yes?" asked the bartender, who was Chester.

"Where can I find Verne Brown?" asked Marty Junior.

"Verne Brown? He lives near Eastwood Mountain. It's that huge hill near Eastwood Ravine." said Chester.

"Good, well, I should be going now. By the way, may I have a coke?" asked Marty Junior.

"A coke? Sorry, we're out. Doesn't really matter, since my friend Joey plans on making this a soup joint anyway when he buys the place from me, so we'll soon not offer anymore more Cokes, or any whiskey again."

"Alright, nevermind-" Junior began.

Suddenly, a man walked in. "McFly!" shouted the man. Marty Junior turned around. The man who had said that was obviously a Tannen. "I thought I told you not to-" the Tannen continued, but he suddenly stopped, and said, "Hey, you aren't Willie McFly! You're too young to be him! Are you related to Willie? What's your name?"

"Er," Marty Junior began. "Mike Kitchen!"

"My Kitchen? You must get laughed at a lot!" shouted one of Tannen's cronies, who was joined by some laughing saloon customers.

"No, I don't, and aren't you Buck Tannen?" asked MJ, hoping to change the subject.

"That's darn right!" shouted Buck. "I command you to dance!" Marty Junior felt a sense of Déjà vu as he did the Moonwalk to avoid the bullets from Buck's gun, which was shooting at him, just like his dad had done wit Buford Tannen in 1885. Suddenly, the clocktower chimed.

"Hey, Buck, I have an idea! Let's hang Kitchen from the clocktower!" shouted Buck's other crony. So, Buck and his gang carried Marty Junior outside. Then, Buck took MJ up a ladder. Suddenly, Doc arrived on the scene.

"Leave him alone, Tannen!" shouted Doc. He ran over to Buck's ladder, climbed up, grabbed Marty Junior from Buck, and rushed down. Buck was not so lucky, as his ladder tipped over, and he fell into a cart of manure.

"I hate manure!" he shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doc took Marty Junior on a walk.

"MJ, it's so nice to see you! Who dressed you in that ridiculous outfit?" asked Doc.

"Your Dad." said Junior.

Doc chuckled. "Pop always has had a way with clothes! Anyway, I thought I told you not to come back to get me!"

"Yeah, but I had to, Doc. Look at this!" said MJ, holding up the photo of the grave.

"Great Scott!" shouted Doc. "According to this, I die this Monday! Let's just leave before then! Where's the time machine?"

"At the auto repair shop. A tow-truck hauled it away when my great-great-grandpa ran into me! He only bashed the left side, nothing else!" said Marty Junior

"Great Scott! Do you know when it will be back, and further more, that's the side that protects the place that holds all of the car's fuel, so now we can't get home, since the fuel compartment is probably punctured!" shouted Doc

"Well, Doc, Great-Great-Grandpa Willie said that his car ought to arrive on Thursday, and the time machine on Friday. Also, I did know that we can't get home if the side with the gas compartment has been ruined, since that same thing happened in 1885." said Junior.

"Well, now, we have to brainstorm ways to get out of here in case the fuel container really is destroyed. I know! Horses- no, we've already tried that! Man, history sure is is repeating itself! What's your idea?" asked Doc.

"How about a tsunami?" asked MJ.

"In Hill Valley?" asked Doc. "It never has tsunamis!"

"How about hurricanes or earthquakes?" asked MJ.

"Those won't work!" Doc responded."Neither will volcanoes- too dangerous- and who ever heard of hitching up cheetahs? It's got to be something like-"

The train whistle blew.

"That's it! Duh! It worked in 1885! It's got to work now!" shouted Doc. They ran to the train station, and talked to the train conductor.

"Could we get the train up to 90?" asked Doc.

"Why would you ever want to go so fast?" asked the conductor.

"It's a bet he and I have, that's all." asked Doc. "Is it possible?"

"Yes," said the conductor.

"When's the next train ride?" asked Doc.

" Monday, September 1st, 1915, at 8:00 AM." said the conductor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Doc and MJ got to Doc's house, they looked out the window, and Doc told Marty Junior the plan. "See, we will start there, at the start of the tracks. The train will push the Jaguar down the bridge, and we should disappear by Clayton Mountain, since that mountain has a historical significance with my family, due to the Clayton in its name. I don't want to tell you any more facts, besides my mom finding that that mountain was named after her niece, and the mountain was called "Eastwood Mountain" when we moved to 1985 in 1895. Hey, this map still calls it, "Eastwood." Prob-"

Junior interrupted. " Doc, can we sleep now? I'm tired."

"Okay, fine." said Doc.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: Hey, it's a new chapter! A bolt of lightning hit me, and gave me inspiration! Oh, and I do not own legal movie rights to the Back To The Future franchise, or any other part of it for that matter, except for books, a t-shirt, toys, DVDs, and the video game-wait, I don't really own that either. Nevermind._

The next day, Doc and MJ were taking a look at the mountain, when suddenly they heard shouts coming from the woods. It was Buck Tannen, and he was chasing a woman. He finally pushed her off the mountain, and she fell. Doc ran to catch the woman, who landed in his arms. It was then that Doc realized that he was on the train tracks. So, he and the woman jumped off of them, just as a train came by.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Verne Brown." said Doc.

"My name's Emily Clayton." said the women.

"Cl-Clayton?" asked Doc. "Yes, Clayton. What about it?" asked Emily.

"That's my mom's maiden name." said Doc.

"Oh, really?" asked Emily. "What's her first name?"

"Clara." said Doc.

"I had an aunt named Clara! Well, technically, she's the daughter of my great-uncle, and my father's cousin." said Emily.

"And what's your great-uncle named?" asked Doc.

"Daniel. My grandfather was named Ulysses, his wife was named Margaret, and they had one son, my dad, James Clayton. He married my mom, Gretal Anderson, and they had me. " said Emily.

"Emily, uh, my grandpa was named Daniel Clayton. He had a brother named Ulysses, who married and had a son, who married and had a daughter." sad Doc.

"Fascinating. Either it's a coincidence, or we are related!" said Emily.

"If we are related, that would make us…" Doc began. He calculated in his head. "1st cousins twice removed!" Doc finished.

"Cool." said Emily. "So, how is my aunt?"

"She's doing well- look, I have something to tell you." said Doc. "You see, I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that I invented. Now I have to get back to the year 2015."

"That's very funny, Verne. We only just met, and now we're joking like old friends!" said Emily.

"I'm serious, Emily. I'll prove it. Tomorrow, you can come to my house, and see our model to get back home." said Doc.

"But the town's having its 50th anniversary celebration tomorrow! I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Emily.

"An anniversary celebration? Sounds like fun! I'll meet you there!" said Doc.

"See you, cousin Verne!" said Emily. "I have to go!"

"Bye, cousin Emily," said Doc, as Emily headed off.

"Hi, Doc." Marty Junior said, finally breaking his silence.

"Junior! What are you doing here?" said Doc.

"Don't you remember, Doc? I came with you. We were taking a look at how our model will correspond to real life." said MJ.

"Oh, right, yes, of course. I'm sorry. I just got distracted, because I saved Emily from getting run over by that train after Buck knocked her off of Clayton Mountain- Clayton Mountain!" said Doc.

"Doc, you want to know something cool about Clayton Mountain? Before it was renamed "Eastwood" in 1886, it had already been called, "Mt. Clayton." They changed it a hundred years ago 'cause some out-of-town woman by that name fell off of it. They named it after her because a train ran over her." said MJ.

"Great Scott! I've altered history, just like Dad. Man, I feel like we're following in our fathers' footsteps." said Doc.

"I see what you mean, Doc. The best thing we can do about Emily is convince her to come to 2015 with us." said Marty Junior.

"That's a good plan," said Doc. "Anyway, about the model, it's very accurate to real life from what I can see."

"That's good, Doc, but I would rather we go back home to your abandoned shack." said MJ.

"Then, let's get going, then!" said Doc. They then headed to Doc's shack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the shack, they took yet another look at Doc's model.

"You see," said Doc. "We start here." He pointed to the model train station. "The train then pushes the car down the tracks, and across the bridge. Since Hill Valley trains can't get to 88 miles an hour and stay close to the station at the same time as they did in 1885, we'll be passing Carson Spur before we hit 88 miles an hour!"

"Doc, you already said that!" said MJ.

"I guess you're right! Sorry for repeating myself!" said Doc.

"It's alright, Doc." said MJ. "It's all right!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Junior and Doc headed to the "Hill Valley Anniversary: 50 Years Of Townhood" celebration. Happily, Emily was there. And like the "Hill Valley Courthouse Festival of 1885", there were Frisbie Pie Co. pie tins. MJ ate some pie. Doc, meanwhile, had gotten some stuff and pictures from home to prove to Emily that he was from the future. Then, the mayor made a speech about early Hill Valley and how it had changed. He also brought along some relatives of the founders.

Unfortunately, in the middle of the 3rd relative of a founder's speech, Buck Tannen walked in to the courthouse. He had a gun in his hand. He then came towards Doc. "Brown," he said. "My dad never could kill your dad. He was too smart for him. I have advanced weapons, and I'm not afraid to use them. I know your weak spots. Now, Brown, why don't you turn around, and let me dance with your friend? You'll see what happens during suppertime Monday!" Doc, of course, did not turn around, as he knew of his grisly fate. "I have a better idea." said Doc. "Why don't you get out of here, Tannen?"

"No!" shouted Buck. MJ felt he'd had enough of Buck's nastiness. He watched as Doc and Buck continued to argue. There was only one thing Junior could do. He picked up a pie tin, and threw it. The pie tin disarmed Buck, and Marty Junior motioned to Doc that they should get going. Doc then picked up the gun, and ran. Emily and MJ followed. They all ran back to Doc's shop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Doc had made sure the coast was clear, and Tannen was not coming, he proceeded to tell Emily what had happened to lead to all this. "So," said Doc. "The trouble all started when Junior and his sister went to my lab without permission in the year 2015. They attempted to escape from some angry people who worked at Fusion Industries. I stole one of their prototypical Mr. Fusion 2.0 cannisters and combined it with pieces from my dad's original Mr. Fusion that he'd had on his 3rd time machine, a station wagon. It was destroyed in a train accident in 2005. It'd been our only time machine after Dad junked-" "Doc, please," said MJ. "Just get to the point. We came here in a time machine, and we have to go back to 2015. We need to take you with us, since you're not supposed to be alive."

"What?" asked Emily.

"Junior said, "You're not supposed to be alive." because you aren't. You see, you weren't supposed to be caught by me, and you weren't supposed to jump off the train tracks, either. Originally, you hit your head on a pile of hard stones, and fell unconscious. After that, the train hit you. That's why they renamed it Clayton Mountain in your honor." said Doc. Emily gasped.

"You mean to tell me, I never made it to the festival originally? Great Scott!" Emily said.

"I know. It's pretty heavy, huh?" asked Doc.

"Heavy? You've weighed it? Are you sure?" asked Emily.

"You know what, never mind." said Doc. "It's just a phrase denoting shock or surprise."

"Oh, I understand." said Emily. "Verne, what is that in your pocket?" It was then that Doc realized that there was something in his pocket. He took it out. It was the gravestone photo that MJ had given him. Doc gasped. The grave had changed. It no longer had his name on it. It now had…no, it couldn't be true! It couldn't! But there it was, plain as day:

_ Here Lies_

_Michael Kitchen_

_Born Unknown_

_Died August 31__st__, 1915_

_Killed by Buck Tannen_

_For stopping an_

_attempted murder_

_on his friend_

_who vanished by a mountain that same day_

_Visit Brown Mountain for details_

Doc had to warn Marty Junior of his fate. But then he got a good idea. Since Buck Tannen slept in on Sundays, he, Emily, and Marty Junior could sneak in to Buck's house, and knock him out, torture him, and cause him to break his arms and legs , thus rendering him physically unable to do them harm before 8:00 on Monday morning. His thoughts were interrupted when Emily said, "Verne? Hello? Are you there?".

"Oh, Emily!" said Verne. "I just had a great idea to stop Buck Tannen from killing Marty Junior!"

"That's nice, Verne. Oh, and Marty Junior- I understand that's his name, not Michael- has gone to bed, so I guess we should go to bed as well." said Emily.

"Yes, we shall, Em, but please hear my idea first." said Doc. Emily giggled at her new nickname.

"Alright," said Emily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Doc felt the need to tell MJ the idea, too, so he did. MJ's reaction to it was, "Great Scott! Doc, first, I'm shocked to hear about my death, and second, that plan is genius, but we must make sure not to accidentally kill him, as it is all the fault of his great-great-grandson that we are here, and-"

Doc interrupted. "Marty Junior, Buck's son was born in 1901, when Buck was 17. We can still kill him, - oh, what am I saying? You can't kill someone. It's wrong! Marty Junior, go back to bed!" Marty Junior did as he was told, and Doc did the same. Pretty soon, Doc's head hit the pillow and his eyes closed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Doc awoke with a feeling of eagerness. He got Marty Junior, and Emily.

"It's time," Doc said, then he laughed. They got their supplies, and went off to find Buck's house. Once they had, Doc peeked into the window, and saw that Buck was still asleep. They climbed in through the window, one at a time. Emily crept over, and pulled off Buck's covers. She kicked his stomach, and poured manure all over him. As Doc was coming to drop a boulder on his gun arm, Buck awoke.

"Brown? Kitchen? What the?" asked Buck. Junior knocked him out again, and went to get a tape recorder. "Buck…Buck…" the recording played in a spooky voice that was Doc's, but digitally altered. Buck heard the noises, and reawoke.

"Now." Marty Junior whispered to Emily. Emily gave Doc a thumbs-up. Doc turned on his holographic projector, which stimulated an image of Doc's upper body connected to a bunch of clouds. Doc had rigged the machine, and put on ghost make-up. In actuality, Doc was standing on a hoverboard. As Doc moved, his hologram moved. Buck awoke, and saw what looked like a ghost. "Buck!" Doc shouted. Buck gasped, and got really scared. "Gertrude, there's a ghost in my room!" he said, forgetting his wife was out of town and he was free to flirt with other girls.

"I'm the ghost of your past!" shouted Doc. "Come with me!" Doc grabbed Buck, and took him out. They headed for where Buck had lived as a child. Doc asked, "How did your father treat you as a kid?"

"Horribly!" said Buck. "He always hurt me, and told me to hate all Browns and Eastwoods-guess that doesn't go for the Von Brauns! Plus, he hated me. I was such an unhappy child. He disowned me when I married Gertrude, saying I wasn't ready, and I had to flirt with other girls first! I took his words, but the truth is- I know I'm a mean bully guy, but as a kid I was a total wuss. I couldn't stand up to my father, and he forced me to do so much! I'm a bully because of my dad's bad influence. Man, I wish my dad was never born- though I guess I wouldn't have been born to wish that!" Doc gasped. "Woah, Buck, I didn't know. I can't believe you're only bad because your dad wanted you to be! Do you think you could become- I dunno, nice? You know, maybe teach your kids to be nice, too, and just become a good person. Stop cheating on your wife, and bullying others. I think you'll have a good life if you do that. It's wrong to kill people. Plus, just because your dad hated Verne Brown's dad and Clint Eastwood, doesn't mean you must hate Verne. You and Verne shall work out your differences . Stop this stupid feud. Your nickname can't be Pit Bull anymore, it's Buck. It's always been Buck Irving Tannen. Now I must take you home." And so, Doc did take Buck home. When they got back, Doc put Buck to bed, and met Marty Junior outside. Strangely, Emily was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Emily?" asked Doc. "Please tell me she didn't decide to fall off the mountain after all."

"Of course not! She just went out for breakfast!" said Marty Junior. "And we should go too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, Marty Junior and Doc were at home, talking. Emily was having a nap.

"Doc," asked MJ.

"Yeah?" asked Doc.

"Is this mess we're in-is it all my fault?"

"Of course not."

"But I-"

"It's Griff's fault. He bought the almanac."

"Doc, maybe it's your fault."

"What are you implying?'

"You created the time machine. Blame your father for the idea!"

"How dare you bring my Dad into this!"

"We shouldn't be arguing, Doc."

"I'm a bit tired of you calling me Doc. I mean, I'm not really a scientist. Just an inventor."

"I guess I'll call you Verne."

"Okay."

And then Doc-Verne that is- and MJ went sightseeing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: Yep, this is the last chapter! Alright!_

Before the sun rose, Buck Tannen arrived at the house. He knocked on the door.

"Verne!" he yelled. "Verne!"

Verne awoke. He answered, "What is it, Buck?" as if he didn't know.

"I've reformed. No more Pit Bull. About time I stop following in my father's footsteps. I think my great-aunt was a better influence. My only son's in college at the age of 15- at least that's his excuse. I know he leads a double life. I won't cheat on my wife again. I'm a new man. No more hatred of Browns and Eastwoods, and no more killing. Now, my wife's coming home and I need to greet her. Goodbye." Buck left.

Now, if Verne hadn't known, he would have said, "That was weird."

But he did know, so he woke Emily and Marty Junior up. "We're good to go!" Verne shouted. They all felt happy to be rid of all their problems, so they threw a party. It lasted until 7:00 AM, when they all headed to the town square. After a few goodbyes to some people, including the McFlys, plus a drink at Chester's, it was time to board the train. Verne, Emily, and Marty Junior got on the tracks. MJ got in the Jaguar. Verne and Emily climbed aboard the train, and told the conductors to move.

They asked, "Is this a hijack?" Luckily, Verne had a pretty convincing story that told them it wasn't, and sent them away. Everything got started. Verne began the fire, and Emily threw in some presto logs.

"Alright, so Emily, you will throw in the logs, and MJ you will be in the car. I'll do my best to make it." said Verne. So, that was what happened. Everything was going calm as they crossed the bridge. Marty Junior kept shouting out new miles per hours. They crossed through the forest near the ravine. The speedometer read 75. Verne turned back to get Emily. He climbed into the locomotive, and started helping Emily.

MJ got nervous as they neared the mountain. Verne and Emily were too busy throwing presto logs. He was sure they wouldn't make it. Even worse, the time circuits were malfunctioning and showed September 14th, 1985. At last, the train went by the mountain. Verne accidentally steered it off to the side, pulling the Jaguar too. Emily loaded the last log, and got on the hoverboard. She grabbed Verne, and they got out of the train, unfortunately sending the train crashing into the mountain, but luckily sending MJ forward in time.

Marty Junior felt strange as he broke the time barrier. He fully expected to arrive on the National Valley Bridge near his house, and to see trains flying off of monorails above him. But he gasped at what he saw when he opened his eyes. A set of train tracks, under him. A 1980s-era train heading for the Jaguar, about to smash it to smithereens, most likely. A Kitchen Mountain sign. Blank time circuit displays-

"Wait, what?" thought Marty Junior. "This isn't 2015!" The train came even closer, so MJ hopped out. The Jaguar wasn't completely destroyed, as it was made of metal. Marty Junior salvaged some parts, and then said, "Guess it's official. I'm stuck in the past."

And he began to head to town.

The End- To be continued in a future story


End file.
